


La miserable familia Dursley

by BellaRukia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, Hatred, Light Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaRukia/pseuds/BellaRukia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Dursley, asegura Harry, tienen todo lo que cualquier familia desearía no tener.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La miserable familia Dursley

**Author's Note:**

> **Extensión:** 577 palabras  
>  **Prompt:** #14 - _Su familia es el enemigo_  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.
> 
> Escrito para _Los cuervos de las Navidades pasadas_ de **Fandom Insano**.
> 
> Originalmente publicado el 14/12/2012.

Los Dursley, sabe Harry, son todo lo que él conoce por no-familia. Cuando Harry baja a desayunar y olvida lavarse la cara antes de sentarse a la mesa, es Dudley el primero en romper en ofensas y rotular de sucio a su primo. El siguiente es tío Vernon, antevé Harry, quien hace tronar el puño sobre la mesa y lo manda _de inmediato_ a lavarse, para que antes de que Harry dé por perdido su desayuno, tía Petunia le subraye que no moje los azulejos del baño.

Los Dursley, asegura Harry, tienen todo lo que cualquier familia desearía no tener: maldad, codicia, egoísmo, vanidad, hipocresía. Toda la casa, desde el cerco de la entrada hasta las begonias del jardín de tía Petunia, destila hostilidad, y pone a uno de malhumor.

En la casa de los Dursley hace frío, incluso después de encender la estufa que tío Vernon le ha contado a todos los vecinos que compró en la mejor tienda de Londres. Tía Petunia imita con éxito a las cocineras de moda que ve por televisión, pero después de once años, Harry sigue pensando que sus comidas saben como una bolsa de basura que cualquier perro callejero hambriento devoraría con ferocidad.

Los sonrientes retratos familiares en la casa de los Dursley, piensa Harry, son como ridículas caricaturas que el periódico local de Surrey no dudaría en publicar en su último número. Porque los Dursley creen ser felices, se convence Harry, dentro de su encantador mundo de muebles prolijos, televisores de alta gama, trajes de etiqueta y bonitas tacitas de té. Y la felicidad, para el inocente y desgraciado Harry, no es todo aquello que llena la casa de los Dursley, porque, según Harry, no hay nada en la casa de los Dursley que a él lo haga feliz.

A los quince años, vuelve a admitir Harry que la comodidad de la casa de los Dursley y las impecables apariencias de Dudley, tío Vernon y tía Petunia, no son menos parecidos a los gusarapos que hay en Hogwarts habitando en el bosque prohibido: los Dursley se mueven por la casa como los gusarapos se arrastran asquerosamente por el suelo. Sus voces airadas y muecas abyectas, concluye Harry, pueden sólo competir con la desagradable y soberbia fachada de los Malfoy, quienes de no ser por la incólume política de la sangre pura, tendrían, sabe Harry, una estupenda relación con ellos.

Tampoco la forma en que los Dursley se dirigen a él se aleja mucho de la grasienta y odiosa presencia de Snape, de quien parece ser la mayor meta de su vida, después de conseguir el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, hacer sentir a Harry lo peor posible. Ni la urgencia latente en los rabiosos ojos de tío Vernon por que _el chico_ se vaya de la casa es menos comparable al deseo de Lord Voldemort de acabar con su enemigo natural. Todo en los Dursley es abominable, siente Harry, y amenaza con desmoronar su pequeña felicidad: la esperanzadora certeza de cada verano de que pronto volverá a encontrarse con Ron y Hermione, esta vez acompañada por la nueva y punzante angustia que le ha dejado la muerte de su padrino.

Sirius no está. Están los Dursley, que a pesar de las advertencias de los Weasley, Ojoloco, Tonks y el profesor Lupin, no han dejado de ser miserables con su sobrino. Los odia, sabe Harry, y a veces resultan ser tan viles como su peor enemigo.

**Fin**


End file.
